1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powder coating, and more particularly, to an apparatus for use in dispensing powder to a media surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses for dispensing powder to a media surface are known in the prior art. More specifically, powder dispensing apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus for dispensing powder to a media surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,830 to Matsunaga et al., describes an apparatus and method for supply and transport of powder particles. More specifically, Matsunaga et al. teaches a powder particle supply and transport apparatus and method including a hopper filled with powder particles, an ejection chamber spaced from the hopper and a movable conveying member with a plurality of cavities formed therein. The conveying member moves the cavities between the hopper and the chamber, and the cavities are filled with powder particles at the hopper and emptied of powder particles at the chamber. An ejector nozzle sprays pressurized air into the chamber toward an aligned outlet creating negative pressure in the chamber to draw powder particles from the cavities as the cavities are moved therethrough, and to transport powder particles through the outlet to a spray gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,063 to Baker et al. describes a method and apparatus for dispensing powder in a printing press. More specifically, Baker et al. teaches a powder delivery system for use in dispensing powder to a printing press, including an agitator system for the powder reservoir, a wiper block for use with a curved feed roller, a split air flow amplifier which is openable for cleaning, a flow-through rotary manifold for distributing powder to press and a powder spray block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,695 to Coulon et al. describes a process and apparatus for coating a substrate. More specifically, Coulon et al. teaches a process and apparatus for coating a substrate, particularly a glass ribbon, with a pulverulent product, by the implementation of a distribution nozzle that sprays the pulverulent product in suspension in a gas, and a suction device for evacuating the resultant waste of the decomposition of the pulverulent product from a coating zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,198 to Schmoeger describes a printing press with an air assist sheet delivery and powdering system. More specifically, Schmoeger teaches a standard offset printing press having the delivery end thereof modified with an air nozzle that is disposed above an underlying sheet travel path and which is designed to direct a continuous stream of pressurized air against the paper's top surface as it emerges from the printing press and is directed into a stacking area about the delivery end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,533 to Greenberg describes a method and apparatus for making material with a fusible backing. More specifically, Greenberg teaches making a material with a fusible backing by bringing a substrate into contact with the outside of a rotatable printing screen having fine fusible polymer dust supplied to its inner side and then bringing the substrate out of contact with the screen and heating it from below to fuse the polymer to the substrate. The amount of dust falling out of the screen onto the substrate after the substrate leaves the screen is controlled by suctioning off a portion of the falling dust.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,969 to Lund describes a pneumatic precipitating powder applying apparatus. More specifically, Lund teaches an anti-offset powder dispensing apparatus for distributing powder on an object to be protected comprising an elongated powder container having opposed blade members defining a powder dispensing opening, a cylindrical feed roller having a roughened metallic surface and positioned parallel and adjacent to said container as said opening and which is adapted to hold powder, means for driving said roller through said container opening whereby powder is removed onto said roughened surface and a plurality of jet means positioned closely adjacent to and extending along said roller to transfer the powder from said surface to the object to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,570 to Paasche describes an anti-ink offset powder assembly. More specifically, Paasche teaches an apparatus for spraying a finely atomized powder on freshly printed sheets to prevent ink offset from one freshly printed surface to the next superimposed surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,310 to Ponzini describes air-actuated devices for producing and dispensing comminuted solids in suspension. More specifically, Ponzini teaches compressed-air-actuated devices for spraying powder in suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,995 to Blow describes a method of preventing offsetting of freshly printed surfaces. More specifically, Blow teaches one or more gun or discharge nozzles so mounted and disposed as to discharge the protecting agent from an air-pressurized container over the surface of the uppermost sheet in a stack.
The powder dispensing apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so, provides for an apparatus for use in dispensing powder to a media surface which is economical and easily used.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new apparatus primarily developed for use in dispensing powder to a media surface which is economical and easily used. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop new apparatuses for use in dispensing powder to a media surface. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.